


Déjà vu

by Scarlet_Winchester



Series: Déjà vu [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Member Death, Post-Death in the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Winchester/pseuds/Scarlet_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets a new student at school who results in her having nightmares about her past although she can't seem to find the connection between the two! this is my first fic on here as well as the first part in series, so I hope that you enjoy it!</p><p>(Anything in italics is a flashback)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

_It was shortly after 1 A.M. and your older brother had begun to cry and call for your mother, it didn’t take her long until she was in the room you two shared attempting to rock him back to sleep to no avail. Your father’s job had odd hours and he had called to say that he was coming home tonight around this time, so she told your brother that if he wanted to go and wait downstairs for him to come home then try to sleep again she would be alright with that. As he ran down the stairs he asked her if she was coming too however she told him that she needed to make sure that you were still sleeping. You could her the back door open and thought nothing of it, it must have just been you dad coming in although it was odd he hadn’t come through the garage as there was no way he park his 1967 Mustang anywhere else._

Waking up from your dreams was nothing new for you it had happened multiple times a night ever since that day and had gotten worse as life had went on. Checking the alarm clock on your dresser and realising that it was already 6 A.M. and not worth trying to get back to sleep when your bus arrived at 7:10. Hoping into the shower you washed your hair and brushed teeth, looking at the time you decided to get dressed pulling on the usual skinny jeans and a white tank top underneath a red and black plaid shirt.  You finally brushed out your hair and put on the basic make-up that you normally wear (which consisted on foundation and a small amount of eyeliner). The bus ride you took to get to school was an hour long (you could drive the car which you owned but it was expensive to park in the school lot). Besides the bus was usually empty which gave you the time to read or do homework, however this morning the bus was packed so you just sat in the seats closest to the back of the bus and daydreamed slowly drifting into a continuation of the dream from this morning.

 

_You could hear your brother talking to your dad downstairs it seems silly to remember this almost 15 years later but you had. Listening closely you could hear that someone was climbing the stairs figuring that it was the boys, your mother just held you close to her softly singing classic rock songs that night it had been Simple Man by_ _Lynyrd Skynyrd. Listen to your mother’s singing caused you to begin to fall asleep again and she placed you back into the crib leaving to join the others downstairs. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs and begins to join in the conversation with the rest of your family, another man, one whom you have never seen before enters your room and slowly approached the crib. It’s dark but you can see a pair of yellow eyes staring down at you from just over your crib, you can hear your parents climbing the stairs with your brother soon they will find this man. “I am just going to check on (Y/N) and then I will meet you two in our room” you can hear your mother’s voice, your attention is brought back to the man as your face begins to feel slightly damp as a warm liquid began to hit your mouth._

The bus stops in front of your school and you are brought back to reality just in time you think to yourself as the thought of having to relive the terror of that night one more time was something which you couldn’t stand to do. Each student was sent a letter containing their schedules and locker numbers. Walking to your new locker for the year and putting away the books which you wouldn’t need until the afternoon you felt a buzz in your pocket. Taking out your phone you saw a message which read: _looks like not even the school will separate us._ Looking to the left you see a girl who was just a tad taller than you with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, she gave you a warm smile before walking over to you;

“So how was your summer?” Melanie asked.

“Well it consisted of the usual; working, reading and preparing for University. How was yours?” she giggled and rolled her eyes whenever you said that you were preparing for university already as you were just entering grade 10.

“My family went away for a week august but other than that mostly working and hanging out with Mason…” she continued to tell you about her summer when someone you recognized but only slightly walked in the door. You attention went into trying to place where you knew him from he was shorter than most guys at the school but there was something about that was oddly familiar. Mason then enters and pulls you back into the conversation. You all exchange class schedules you had French and Gym with Mel and Biology with Mason you also took English, Math and Law. Your first class was French it was a review of the course and the content you would need to remember from last year, this was the same in your next two courses (Math and gym). Before you knew it the bell had rung for lunch, walking into the Cafeteria you sat down next to Melanie and talked for a little longer about the one class this morning that you hadn’t had together. Mason came in and asked to borrow Melanie to buy her lunch so as they left you zoned out and the end of your dream finally replayed in your mind

_The next events transpired so quickly that you could barely keep take of all the details. When the man saw your mother enter the room he pinned her to the ceiling without ever touch her or saying a single word. If you hadn’t watched it happen first hand you would have never believed it would be possible for someone to do so._ _The man then slashed her stomach and caused her to burst into flames your entire house was lit on fire your brother running you outside and your dad following him shortly after._

Mason and Melanie return with the boy from this morning, “it’s okay if we have an extra person joining us for lunch today, right?” they asked as they approached the table.

“Yes of course!” you replied as the three of them sat down around the remaining seats at the table.

“(Y/N), this is Sam he and his brother just moved here this year and he is in my morning classes,” mason explained the boy, Sam, reached his arm out to shake your hand as you touched his hand it was surprisingly soft given the rough callouses speckling them.

“Sam Winchester, pleasure to meet you!” Immediately your mind flashes back to a playground across the street from the house in which you had grown up in. Not really understanding why at the moment.

After lunch you walked back to your locker and noticed that Sam’s was only a few down you asked him what the rest of his class schedule was you both had Law next and English last. In Law it was alphabetical but Sam only ended up a few rows back from your desk, as Law was a similar review to the morning classes it flew by. In Biology Mason came in and sat right next to you and kept bugging you about Sam implying that you though that he was attractive and that you liked him. You did think that he was attractive but that wasn’t the thing you wanted to talk about with your best friend’s boyfriend. The end of the day was only an hour away and you were excited because you had a super easy teacher for English and Sam was in that class so it couldn’t be that bad.

After class you packed your bag said goodbye to Melanie you went your separate ways and headed to wait for your bus, in the parking lot you walked by a 1967 Chevy Impala it was a beautiful car but you felt as though you had seen it before, the same park from earlier popped into your mind you could now picture the car parked in front of the entrance to the park. You then noticed Sam and another boy whom you could only assume to be his brother.  They noticed you admiring the car when the older boy laughed and said “Do you like the view?”

Knowing more about cars than most other girls you smirked “Yes in fact 67’ is a personal favourite for cars, I have a mustang at home from the same year.” The boy looked somewhat surprised that you knew the year of the car without being told. His expression told you he wasn’t expecting an answer, while Sam was holding back a smile until he said “(Y/N) this is my older brother Dean, Dean this is (Y/N).”

“Well seeing as you know more about this car than I thought. How would like to the inside, which includes a ride home?” Dean asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind that sounds perfect what would take this car 25 minutes take the bus 60.”You laughed as you climbed into the backseat of the Impala.

The drive was nice and you learned a little bit more about Sam and Dean hoping that you would become closer as you spent more time with the Winchester brothers. As you reached your front door you turned around seeing the car in front of the park and you couldn’t help but feel like you had seen all of this before.


End file.
